Baseball Superstar, A Nobody Can be Somebody
by lioninjawarloc
Summary: I like baseball a lot, and after the hype of the world series i thought that i would be fun to do my first major work based on the sport i love so much. Izuku has to rise to the expectations of being on the most sought after minor leaguers


_**CRACK, CRACK CRACK**_. The unmistakable sound of a bat hitting a baseball, _**VUMP, VUMP VUMP, VUMP,**_ the noise a machine makes when its whipping something hundred miles an hour at you. But the green haired boy sits in the right-hand batter's box and hits every single one, some are pulled, some slapped the other way, this goes on for hours the boy just keep swinging away hitting pitch after pitch until he hears his name. "Deku, Deku, DEKU" calls out a female finally managing to catch the boys attention as he steps out of the box, stops the machine and walks towards the girl.

"Hey, are you all done with your bullpen session, Ochako," he says with labored breath as he takes off the helmet the sweat flying from it as he does. Ochako Uraraka, the Eraserhead's Ace and the only bright spot in the teams otherwise weak season last year. Posting a record of 25-0 with a 1.57 ERA and 315 strikeouts, earning the Cy Young award/MVP/Rookie of the Year unanimously something no one in the history of the game has done before.

"Yup, and I can't wait for my start tomorrow its gonna be great." Pumping her arms in the air excitedly, and she then walks back right up to Deku takes his hand and asks "Are you ready to go back to the hotel." He nods interlaces his fingers in hers and starts walking back. Halfway back to the hotel Izuku's thought began racing. Tomorrow was to be his Major League debut, a year after most of his friends and rivals had already made their debut. Izuku Midoriya has been told time and time again that he wasn't good enough to make it past AAA. So he did everything he could to prove the doubters wrong: they told him he didn't have enough power, he hit 15 home runs and 25 doubles, "he didn't have a good enough eye to make it at the highest level", he didn't strike out a single time last season. More and more of those thoughts appeared into Izuku's head, and he was becoming visibly distressed. Upon noticing this Ochako stopped let go of Izuku's hand and cupped his face and started to comfort him.

"I know what you are doing Izuku, you do deserve to be here no one has worked as hard as you. It's stressful to make your debut I would know but you are going to do great. I don't call you little Ted Williams for nothing. And besides, there are two very important things." Izuku looks at her with a puzzled yet inspired look. "You have me pitching and I love you," after finishing she gets on her tiptoes and kisses Izuku. Izuku relaxes, melts into the kiss and the two continue back to the hotel, whereupon getting there both of them showered and got ready for opening day.

Baseball players are creatures of habit, and most are incredibly superstitious Izuku and Ochako and by no means an exception. Every game day Izuku puts on his uniform in the same way: both socks, then the pants, then the shirt. While Ochako wakes up immediately does 10 pushups and gets dressed and triple knots one shoe and double knots the other. Having completed their respective rituals the two made their way to the stadium and began to walk down to the clubhouse. Upon reaching the tunnel that led to their destination yelling, music, swearing could be heard the entire length of the tunnel. As expected, the clubhouse itself was just as chaotic as can be imaged, hard rock so loud someone might go deaf, pregame speeches and pep talks trying to be even louder than the music. Izuku and Ochako separated to go to their lockers to get the game day gear all set and ready to go. Grabbing his glove Izuku walked over to where the lineup was posted to see where he would be playing today.

Looking at the list Izuku began rationalizing why everyone was playing where there were

 _Tenya IIda CF. Ah, of course, IIda would bat first he's definitely the fastest member of our team and with an absolute cannon for an arm. Center field is the best for him his speed giving him incredible range and his arm would make any runner question trying to take an extra base_

 _Momo Yaoyorozu SS. The reigning batting champion batting second, with IIda's speed any base hit from Momo is likely to advance or even score him. Shes on the best fielders on the team with the range to make the plays most shortstops won't._

 _Fumikage Tokoyami 3b. Strong, clutch the best attributes of the three-hole hitter. His Reactions and arm are second to almost no one with many people calling him a vacuum at third._

 _Katsuki Bakugo C. Yup, of course, Kacchan is batting in the cleanup position, he's definitely the best power hitter on the team. The Gold Glove catcher is a pitcher's best friend, he knows exactly what they want to throw and where. A large amount of Ochakos Success could be attributed to him, even if they sometimes argue in the dugout about certain pitches._

 _Eijiro Kirishima RF. Dependable, gritty and refuses to go down without driving the pitch count up. Not the best right fielder but certainly good enough_

 _Tsuyu Asui LF. Much better than her stats would suggest, she was incredibly unlucky last year hitting the ball very hard but a lot of the time it would be right at a fielder. Without a doubt the best Left fielder in the game._

 _Mezo Shoji 1b. Average hitter, but his long arms and limber body make him a natural_

 _Izuku Midoryia 2B. Yup, of course, I'm right above the pitcher I'm the unproven rookie after all._

 _Ochako Uraraka P. She's not the best hitter, and that's putting it lightly. But that's ok her job is to pitch and god damn does she do it the best_

Right as he finished going through the batting order the Eraserhead's coach Shota Aizawa called everyone in for a last-second speech. "Yes we sucked last year, BAD, but that was last year. While the core of the team is almost the same we went and picked up one of the hottest bats in AAA and brought him here. Aizawa motions to Izuku, his teammates giving reactions ranging from knowing smiles, head nods of approval, to the classic scorn of Bakugo. And we have the best pitcher in the game going for us, pointing at Ochako as the clubhouse erupted in hoots and hollers. So why don't we start this year off well, set the tone AND PREPARE THE WORLD FOR THE 2019 CHAMPIONS; THE ERASERHEADS." Screaming the last part, as the team gathered around and screamed back their hype and excitement. And just like that, it was game time. Izuku with his glove and his bat joined his teammates and ran out of the clubhouse and unto the field to begin warmups.

The lights were the first thing Izuku noticed, it was pitch black out, yet he could see everything, then came the roaring crowd cheering for their favourite team. Sure he had experienced these things in the minors but hearing these same things but on this stages it was different he had finally made it, and he was going to do everything in his power to stay here and become the best player the sport has ever seen. Warmups were completed, the pregame ceremony was done, it was time to play ball. Izuku took his place on the field and Uraraka took the ball and fired a 4-seam fastball on the insider counter to make the count 0-1 thus beginning the game.

Their opponents were the BABIP GOD's the runners-up of the North Division, the same one as the EraserHead's, which was one of 4 divisions in the league: North, South, East, West. While the Gods had a good record it was mostly due to them being the luckiest team in the world, having balls land just outside the reach of fielders, almost constant timely errors by the opposing teams, etc but their luck finally ran out in the playoff's against All Might's mini might's and got swept and ended whatever championship aspirations they may have had.

Looking to brush off the disappointment of last year their leadoff batter, swings at Ochako's slider, CRACK, the ball explodes off the bat and starts to sail into deep right center. Izuku knowing he's not able to catch it runs slightly into the outfield and gets into position to relay the throw if the runner tries to advance to second. While the ball is still in the air Kirishima having gotten a good jump breaks into a sprint, the ball is dropping quickly, he dives extending his entire body length but he misses the ball. It gets by him but thankfully IIda had managed to get behind him and managed to play the ball off a hop. The batter thinking that its an easy gap shot races towards second, as he is halfway to second though Iida fires a bullet to Izuku, who had run this play a million times in practice, gets ready for the throw. Reaching Izuku without a bounce he catches the throw, turns 90 degrees and fires it to second where Momo catches it right as the runner begins his slide, and applies to the tag as the fight of the runner hits the plate. Loudly the second base umpire yells. "OUT", pumped up Izuku jumps up and starts clapping and pointing to Iida for his amazing the play. The pure brilliance of the defense before her let Ochako settle into a rhythm, striking the next two batters out with her 4-seam fastball and cutter. And so the Eraserheads walk into the dugout ready to bat and to do some damage. They would in fact not do any damage, as Iida grounded out to the shortstop, Momo popped out, and Tokoyami, struck out looking. The next inning went very similar to the first for the BABIP GOD's going down 1-2-3 on a mix of ground balls and popups.

 **Bottom of the 2nd 0-0**

On the other hand, the bats for the EraserHeads began to make some noise as Bakugo lined a hard single up the middle, and Kirishima hit a ball into the left field gap for a double. But Bakugo was unable to score due to the amazing throw by their outfielder leaving him stranded at third. This was the perfect scoring opportunity nobody was out, and nearly anything could drive in not only the runner at third but the runner at second too. Unfortunately, the only things that wouldn't have allowed the two to score happened, Tsu popped up to the pitcher, and Shoji grounded it on one hop to the third baseman. This brought Izuku, in his first ever at bat, with runners in scoring position and 2 outs.

"NOW BATTING FOR THE ERASERHEADS, SECOND BASEMAN IZUKU MIDORYIA," the PA announced, the crowd erupted ready to see what this new rookie could do. Izuku stepped right outside the box, while "You Say Run" plays throughout the stadium, after adjusting his batting gloves and taking a few practice swing he sets into the box and begins his at-bat. Its ok, this is exactly like batting in the minors, just gotta keep calm and focus on my fundamentals Izuku thinks to himself as he looks to the third base coach and gets the take sign. Wasting no time at all the pitcher fires a 4 seamer that catches more of the plate than what he wanted and is called a strike, the count is now 0-1. Now that the pitcher has thrown his pitch, Izuku knows that he is now free to swing away, kicking his leg and following through the pitcher throws around pitch this one just missing 1-1. Taking a few breaths to settle his nerves Izuku waits for the next pitch, it was an offspeed pitch on the lower part of the plate Izuku's favourite! Rotating his hips, extending his wrists he rips a ball down the left field line, beginning to run to first, hopefully scoring one maybe two runs, but that hope is quickly squashed as a loud booming foul call is made from the third base side. Running back to the plate Izuku, feeling completely robbed gets ready to take another hack at it. He's going to try and throw it as hard as he can in the same spot but I'll be ready for it. Choking up on the bat, Izuku stares at the pitcher who gazes right back kicks his leg and delivers. Izuku was completely correct on one part of his prediction: it was in the same spot as the previous pitch. Although there was this one major difference, it was a changeup, this change in speed catch Izuku off guard, causing him to swing ahead of the ball striking out.

This didn't happen to Izuku he didn't strike out, that wasn't something that happened. Feeling dejected Izuku walked back to the dugout to get his glove to take the field. His teammates were right there for him: Ochako patted his shoulder and told him that he would get them next time, the trio in the outfield told him to make up for it on defense, while Bakugo told him "Fucking make contact next time at least. Knowing that all of them, including Bakugo, were right he regained the spirit that he had beginning the game he ran out to his position.

 **Top of the Third 0-0**

While Deku struggled in his first at-bat, Ochako was dealing. The first batter watched 3 picture perfect strikes and didn't even swing the bat before he went back to the dugout. The second batter didn't fare much better either, after getting behind in the count 0-2, he looked really silly by chasing Ochako's slider that was a whole foot in the dirt, Bakugo was very easily able to scoop the ball and fire to first for the out. Batter number 3 did better, refusing to chase anything the batter ran the count to 3-2. While he did better, he too was no match and was a full second late on Ochako's Fastball, striking out to end the side bringing the EraserHeads back up.

 **Bottom of the third 0-0**

Leading off was Ochako because she was a pitcher she didn't spend that much of her time practicing her hitting. The other team, expecting an easy out, brought both their infield and outfield in. Not really wanting to bat either, squares her bat over the plate trying to lay down a bunt. But the first pitch was too low to actually bunt well so it limps foul count 0-1. Next pitch same deal: good pitch location poor attempt for a bunt 0-2. Knowing that a bunt attempt with 2 outs is pretty futile Ochako pulls her bat back and tries to have an actual at-bat. The pitcher just trying to limit his pitch count isn't planning on messing around with Ochako this at bat and chucks a fastball right down the middle. This pitch is a complete and utter meatball, this is the easiest pitch that Ochako has ever seen, so she pivots her leg twists her hips and puts every ounce of strength she had into the ball. Finding her aim true the ball is a complete rocket off the bat, sailing high into the air. The outfielders start moving back but they quickly stop as they realize that this ball is an absolute no-doubter. As she begins to round the bases she is clapping like a madman, while the dugout goes absolutely crazy, everyone is yelling clapping ready to celebrate with her. The infielder's and her all form a single stare at each other and bow, the outfielders (minus Iida as he is stepping up to the plate) all pat her on the back and tell her "Lets fucking go", Bakugo just smirks and tells her that it was about time, Izuku was the last one that got to celebrate with her and they started hugging while jumping up and down. Seeing their pitcher absolutely crash a ball lit a fire in their hearts, and the bats came alive. Iida bunted for an infield base hit, and then stole second with his amazing speed putting him in scoring position for Momo. Who took a hanging breaking ball into the outfield easily scoring Iida and getting herself a nice double. Tokyami sets up to the plate, and after letting the count run full, bloops a base-hit into center, Momo rounds third and tries to score, the center fielder leaps and throws home on a dime to try and throw her out, but the tag is too late and she successfully scores. Bakugo sets up to bat, and not wanting to miss out on the fun, completely destroys a ball that just misses being a home run so he takes the consolation prize of a standup triple scoring yet another run and leaving another runner in scoring position for the next batter. Unfortunately, the rally would end rather uneventfully as Kirisima, Tsyu, and Shoji all struck out.

 **TOP OF THE 4TH 0-4 ERASERHEADS**

After that incredible inning, the moment was on the side of the Eraserheads, but the BABIP GOD's weren't a team to be reckoned with. The first two batters were able to reach on hard-hit line drives into center having runners on second and first with no outs. While the BABIP GOD's were looking to try and score they still hard to deal with Ochako, who moved into the stretch and began to limit anything they would try and do. Starting off successfully she got the third batter to pop up in foul territory, holding the runners where they were, while the fourth one struck out looking on a ball right over the middle of the plate. With two outs it would seem that the rally was mostly over but after getting some help from the umpire on some very questionable ball calls the 5th batter drew a walk heading down to first he loaded the bases. Shifting around Izuku began stress about the situation thinking about what exactly needed to happen in order to get out of this inning unscathed. T _his isn't good, one swing of the bat and its tied, and anything hit deep is definitely going to clear the bases as there are two outs, Ochako needs to strike the guy out or._ His thoughts were completely cut off as a screamer began to come right at him. Not having any time to think about this course of action he just let his instincts take over, and what they told him to do was jump as high as he could, while putting his glove as far as his arms would let him. Launching off the ground he extended as much as he could hoping that it would be enough, and enough it was the ball clapped into his glove so he squeezed it shut covering it with his body hoping that it would stay in there on the journey back to the ground. Landing flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him, he looks to his glove to see that its still in there! The inning is over without a single run being given up with the bases loaded. Ochako walked over and helped him off his back, while his teammates each ran by and patted him on his back congratulating him on his web gem.

 **BOTTOM OF THE 4TH 0-4 ERASERHEADS**

Riding the high of making an incredible play Izuku hoped that would allow him to continue and get his first ever base hit. Completing his pre-at-bat ritual he stepped into the box and looked to his coach for the sign, and to his mild surprise, he was given the swing away sign. _That makes sense this pitcher is completely rattled and we need to capitalize on this right away_ , concluding his thought Izuku got ready for the first pitch. Kicking his leg the pitcher throw his pitch, but it wasn't what he wanted to throw. It was supposed to be a cutter on the outside part of the plate but it was breaking and stayed middle in, knowing that he might not get another pitch like this in another at-bat goes first pitch swing. Making solid contact sending the ball into the gap between the third baseman and the shortstop he beings to race down to first putting his head down and sprinting as fast as he could down the line. With his head down Izuku doesn't notice the amazing play the shortstop is trying to make to steal a base hit, he has to dive to make the stop pops up almost immediately and rifles the ball to first. THUMP goes the ball into the first baseman's mitt, but luckily for Izuku his foot had hit the bag about a half second earlier mimicking the safe motion in an attempt to plead his cause, but the umpire had some disagreements and motioned that he was out. Knowing that he was one hundred percent safe Izuku looked to this dugout and motioned for Aizawa to come and ask for a review. Moving quickly in the dugout Aizawa moved to one of the phones in the dugout to see if their replay guys had seen something that might help Izuku's case, and within seconds Aizawa got the confirmation and walked out of the dugout making the signal that he was challenging the play on the field. Every second was an entirety for Izuku, he desperately wanted this hit, his first hit, above anything else that happens in this game. He stood on first base unwavering waiting for the umpires to finish their review, when the crew chief took off his headset, used to communicate with the replay officials in the capital, and gave the safe sing. The crowd roared, Izuku roared, his team roared the stadium was going crazy seeing the rookie come back from his disappointing last at-bat and earn his first hit. Great first hit is out of the way, now its time for the first score, and coach just patted his head twice, that means only one thing: I'm going to steal on this next pitch its a slight gamble because Ochako is up and he's not likely to pitch around her but I'm going to steal it anyway. So Izuku took his lead, one step, and another step. The pitcher starts his windup when Izuku breaks towards second, he was right the pitcher wasn't trying to pitch around Ochako at all, after catching a fastball right down the middle the catcher exploded out of his stance and threw a bullet to second base. Izuku got a great job though, sliding under the tag he's called safe at second! Jumping up after time is called Izuku starts clapping, getting amped up with the crowd joining him, and pointed to Ochako as if to tell her that it's her job to score him. Rattled by the runner on second, the pitcher threw a pitch exactly where Ochako wanted to hit it and sent a small popup into center field where it would land. Getting a great read on the ball Izuku ran nearly on contact, easily making it to third and started to round towards home, busting his ass down the line he slides into home expecting a tag to be applied onto him. There was no such tag to be heard of, the ball was hit too softly and Izuku was too fast on the basepaths for there to even be a close play. When he got back to the dugout everyone completely ignored him, which is the common way to haze a rookie after their first hit, this didn't phase him in the slightest as he just pointed to Ochako and just clapped and nodded telling her she got the job done. Only Izuku and Ochako would get the jobs done that inning, as Iida grounded into a double play and Momo lined out to the center fielder.

After seeing her boyfriend get his first base hit and steal, and the feeling of her being able to drive him in on his first trip to home fueled her to completely settle in and wouldn't unsettle for the rest of the game. She struck out the side in the 5th 6th, and 7th walking none and giving up no base hit, before getting taken out for a reliever in the 9th. Meanwhile, the EraserHead's bats while not cold weren't as explosive as in the earlier innings, managing to score a couple more base hits (Izuku being one of them) but ultimately not scoring any more runs. And when the closer game out to start the ninth everything went smooth sailing: a 1-2-3 inning and the game was in the box the Eraserheads had won on opening day. After shaking hands on the field the team went back to the clubhouse and got addressed by their manager.

Aizawa brought everyone into a group and began his speech, "Well fantastic work today everyone, everything went right today: we had fantastic fielding, or Ochako threw a gem and had 2 RBI's! And our bats did their job. Now its time to give out the game ball, under normal circumstances it would go to our Cy Young, but considering that our rookie had himself a debut, a web gem 2 base hits and a stolen base I think it's only appropriate to give it to him. Flipping the ball to Izuku, who caught it, his teammates giving him pats on the back, Ochako giving him a kiss on the cheek. After congratulating Izuku everyone went back to their lockers and got ready to go home. Izuku didn't have to wait for long Ochako to finish getting settled and the too of them walked hand and hand. Where Ochako stopped in the middle looked at him and said "What a day huh," Izuku shook his head still in bliss from the game unable to say anything. Making all the moves Ochako stood up told him "And here's to many more" and kissed him. Kissing her back Izuku realized something: he was a major leaguer now, and he wasn't going to let anything else stop him


End file.
